


Colors

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Wings, just a tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: Dean wants to know what color Castiel's wings are.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Image credit: http://time.com/4400940/orion-nebula-photos-very-large-telescope/

Hey guys, follow me on [ **tumblr**](http://dean-cas-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/)  I’ll be taking prompts.

* * *

 

“Cas, what color are your wings?”  

The question comes so unexpectedly that Castiel  stops wrapping up a present for Jack,  to put it under their Christmas tree later.

“My wings?” the angel asks surprised.

“Yeah,” Dean nods. “I’ve seen only their shadows, you know?  I’m just curious if that’s ok.”

Castiel smiles and there’s a small trace of sadness to it which makes Dean concerned.

“It’s hard to explain, so let me show you.”  He goes to the laptop, quickly typing something in the search bar and calls Dean when he finds it.

“Similar to this but more vibrant.” The angel points at the screen.

Dean looks at the monitor and his breath hitches.  He’s looking at the Orion Nebula which is truly mesmerizing .  Looks like its creator poured  all the existing  colors into the space in a palette of  breath-taking  beauty and sprinkled it with the dust of stars.

“Woah.”  Dean’s voice sounds awed.  “They must be unbelievably beautiful then.”

“Were,” Castiel looks away from the screen.

“Excuse me?” Dean asks confused.

“They were. But not anymore.”

“Why? What happened?” Dean scowls, something nagging at his heart unpleasantly.

“My wings were scorched and they turned black when  I was fighting my way through hell to get to you,” the angel replies calmly.

Dean feels like the room is shrinking and he has a hard time breathing.

“I’m sorry,” he rasps. “God knows I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Castiel assures him with a forgiving smile. “I may have lost their brightness but it was worth it.  And I would do it over and over again without hesitation.”

This may not be the best love confession but for Dean it is and without much thinking he leans forward , pressing their lips together.

Castel  just hums and eagerly returns the kiss.

 

 


End file.
